The Pure and the Tainted
by Xykonmenace
Summary: Galad finds love in the White Tower. M/M lemony


The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose on the slopes of Dragonmount. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning.

Up from the ashen mountain slopes the wind rose, gathering speed as it blew down from the mountain. It blew north and east, towards the wide river Erinin, pushing ships and boats as it crossed the waters. It blew over the Shining Walls, the walls of what some called the greatest city on earth, the city of Tar Valon. Among tall crystalline towers and dazzling buildings seemingly made out of water and the fabled sky-bridges did the wind blow, and into the grounds of the White Tower itself. The wind surged around the White Tower, across the lower courts of the Tower before dissipating.

Galad Damodred's ebony hair whipped about him as the wind surged and died around him. Shaking his head, he walked along the paths of the White Tower before sitting in a shadowy and isolated corner of a courtyard. He felt relieved that he had finally found a place here in the Tower where there were no girls or women who looked at him with desire.

The midday sun lanced through the air, but in his secret and shadow-draped corner, Galad was safe from the heat and from prying eyes. He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, letting the cool stone calm his back. He closed his eyes and relaxed, releasing the tension and weariness that had plagued him during the journey from Caemlyn.

He hated the long journey and hated how he was quartered here with Gawyn instead of having his own room. He liked his privacy, and the month-long sojourn with close to two hundred men and women had not given him much of that. And now here he was, all but tied to the hip to Gawyn. Light, he was happy to have a moment to himself.

If those two things had given him something good, it was that on both occasions, he was close to men with fine bodies.

Galad had only recently realized that he liked looking at men more than women. He did not know why, maybe because after so many years of women always taking notice of him, he had grown quite bored with them. But men were different altogether. Men needed taming and did not yield easily. He liked that, to be able to challenge something and then to overcome it.

During the journey to Tar Valon he liked bathing with the soldiers and Warders, their finely muscled bodies slick with sweat from the journey, water rippling down chiseled chests and packed abs, dripping between their shapely asses and soaking their manhoods. Some of the men were very open, sometimes massaging their cocks while bathing or downright masturbating while they bathed. He had enjoyed those days.

Galad suddenly felt his penis stiffening under his smallclothes, the meat straining the material of his breeches as he reminisced the days of the journey. Quickly, he scanned the small courtyard for anyone, and finding no one insight, he leaned back again. Maybe he could release himself here…

He dropped his hands down on his thighs, his breeches snug against his well-toned hips. Gently he slid his hands along his inner thighs, savoring the tingling pleasure it sent up his legs.

Slowly, he slid his hands upward, his hands cupping his package. Moaning just a little under his breath, he carefully undid his breeches. As one hand tugged the laces of his breeches, his other hands gently massaged his hard cock and balls, fingers stroking the head of his penis through the layers of clothing.

Then he released his organ, the hard and throbbing piece of meat swinging out to slap on his stomach. Galad leaned back a little, running a hand through his hair as he let his erection breathe. He took pride in his manhood, nearly nine inches long and not one hair on it. In fact he took pride in that he did not have any hair on his body beside from the ones on his head.

He wrapped on hand around his pulsing cock, squeezing it just a little so that a pearl of pre cum dripped down from it. Then with his other hand he unlaced his white shirt, his nimble fingers quickly opening it so that his lean and muscled chest was revealed.

Licking his lips in arousal, he pinched his nipples as his other hand continued to stroke his erection, the fingers squeezing the head. Galad threw his head back as he began to use both hands to pump his dick. Light, he needed, wanted, to cum now!

"And here I thought that Tar Valon was pure," said a deep male voice.

Galad's eyes snapped open and he hurriedly sat up, looking for the source of the voice. He could feel the heat rising to his face even as he sat up, his hard cock jutting out of his lap. He looked to his right and saw Logain Ablar, one-time False Dragon, leaning against the wall, an amused smile on his face. And one hand stuck down his pants, gently caressing his groin.

Logain did not take his eyes of Galad as he strode to the undressed boy; he stood in front of Galad, who was still sitting on the ground. "You're too beautiful to be ashamed of what you're doing," Logain breathed, one hand stroking Galad's cheek.

Galad could hear the blood pumping in his ears. He looked up at Logain's face and saw the unmistakable smile of naughtiness and arousal on the False Dragon's face. He drew his eyes down and saw the similarly unmistakable outline of Logain's hard dick stretching the material of his breeches.

"You're too hard to be hiding your meat like that," Galad said teasingly. Logain smiled at that before jutting his hips out, the erection becoming more prominent. He touched the younger man's lips before unlacing his breeches' laces.

Galad could not believe what was happening. Here he had been, just wanting to relax a little and here came Logain, making it even better than Galad had dreamed. He let out a gasp of admiration as Logain lowered his smallclothes.

The channeler's crotch was thickly covered in hair, from curly pubic hair framing the magnificent uncut erection he presented to the powdery dusting of fine hairs that led upward to his chest. Logain cupped his large balls in his hands, rolling them between his fingers. All Galad could smell was the male musk coming from Logain.

"Best meat in the White Tower, love," moaned Logain as Galad touched the tip with his lips. Galad had never tasted anything like this in his life. He slowly opened his mouth, his wet lips engulfing the head. He could taste the salty pre cum leaking from the tip as he swirled his tongued around the head.

Those made Logain groan loudly, he gripped the sides of Galad's head and slowly pushed and pulled his hard saliva-coated cock in and out of the man's mouth. He had already removed his shirt, his heavily furred and muscled torso rippling with pleasure.

"Your mouth is better than any of the Accepted I have ever tempted," Logain moaned, and Galada cheered inside. He threw one arm out and around Logain's waist, his hand resting on the channeler's ass. His other hand was pumping his own erection as he sucked on Logain's meat.

Galad pulled his head back; the dick he had been sucking made a popping sound as it was pulled out. Logain whined as he stood up and both of them stripped completely. As soon as their clothes were off, the older man pinned Galad to the wall with a burning kiss, his tongue coiling around the Andoran's. His long brown curls tangled up with Galad's silky black hair. Their chest pressed together, hairless alabaster with furred rock.

Their throbbing penises pressed against each other, and Galad began bucking his hips, his penis rubbing Logain's up and down. "You're more inventive than an Illianer whore, " Logain whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

The Ghealdanin put his hands under Galad's knees and lifted Galad off the ground, pinned against the wall. The Andoran crossed his legs, pulling Logain closer to him even as Logain broke of the kiss to suck one of Galad's nipples.

"Light, I want to cum already! I want to feel you cum, too! I want to feel our hot semen on me!" Galad nearly yelled as he and Logain continued to rub their erections. Logain smiled and teasingly licked Galad's neck before grasping both of their cocks with one hand and jerking them off at the same time.

In a matter of moments, Galad had forgotten everything but Logain and his manhood. He kissed his lover, licking the stubble on his chin and massaging the channeler's ass with his hands.

Still pumping their dicks in unison, Logain nibbled on his partner's neck, licking his ear and squeezing his ripe ass.

"Boy, I'm so close. So bloody close," Logain whimpered and Galad could also feel his cock beginning to pulse with the pressure of an orgasm.

And with one final stroke, both of their hard cocks jerked and released twin geysers of hot cum. Logain groaned as his dick gave not one or two, but seven bouts of cum. Galad had given forth the same amount, his body still shaking. Logain's knees buckled and both of them collapsed on the courtyard floor.

Panting, Galad smiled and crawled on top of the Ghealdanin. He licked Logain's chest, his tongue brushing the sticky chest hair and swirling around the cum-speckled nipples and abs. Logain threw and arm around him and kissed the boy gently, his lips innocent, not wild.

"Have you ever heard of the story of Aleyena Sedai and her Four Warders?" Galad asked Logain, their legs entwined, his head resting on the older man's hairy chest. He stroked the False Dragon's muscles, his fingers massaging gently.

"No," was the answer. "Will you tell me about her?" Galad sighed in contentment and began to tell the story that had sparked that something inside of him that made him lust for cock.


End file.
